Fluttershy In Wonderland
by Kathy Ann
Summary: Fluttershy finds herself in wonderland, what will she have to do to get back to Ponyville.


Fluttershy walked out of her cottage, it was nearly lunch time for all of the animals and she had to get them back inside so they could eat. "Alright every pony its almost time for lunch so if you please come inside, I can feed you all" she told the animals. She walked slowly back inside making sure not to step on any of the smaller animals as she walked. Once inside she got every one there food but noticed her pet bunny was missing from the group. "Oh no! He must have been left out side. I have to go find him!" she rushed out side and looked around her cottage.

Soon she spotted him hopping over a nearby hill. "There you are Angel; now come have some lunch. I made your favorite" she told him as she turned to walk back to her home. Angel sat there and stomped his foot impatiently. Fluttershy looked over her flank and saw he hadn't moved. "Is something wrong Angel bunny?" she asked as she trotted up to him, "are you hurt? Or to weak from hunger to move?" Angel pointed at her and beckoned her to come. "You want me to follow you is that it?" she asked Angel face pawed then began to hop away. Fluttershy followed walking slowly behind him.

Angel came upon a tree that Fluttershy had never seen. It was rather large; the branches hung down like an old weeping willow. The tree also had a rabbit hole at the base of the trunk. Angel hopped to the hole and pointed at it. "Its a lovely hole it really is but now can we get back; I need to make sure all the other animals have eaten" Angel pointed more vigorously at the hole then jumped in the air a few times. "Oh I would never fit in there Angel bunny" Fluttershy said. She got down to stick her head into the hole to show him. Angel sighed and hopped to her flank and pushed her into the hole.

Fluttershy began to fall threw the large whole soon landing with out getting hurt and wearing a blue dress. "What is this strange place? And how did I get in this dress?" she asked herself as she looked around and at herself. She had landed in a room lined with doors. She went to each door and found them to be locked. Soon she came to the last door that very small. "Only a filly would be able to fit threw there; what am I gonna do now?" she looked around nervously then saw a table. On the table sat a mug that said 'drink me' on it. She took a drink and began to shrink.

She trotted over to the door and tried to open it. It was also locked. She sighed and trotted back over to the table and began to look around. "There has to be something around here that could help" she spotted a small cup cake that had a light pink icing and said 'eat me' on it. She took a bite and grew twice her normal size. "Oh no! Now I'm to big" she exclaimed. looking on the table she saw a small key. Grabbing the key she placed it on the floor and took another drink from the mysterious mug and shrank once again. She grabbed the key and trotted back to the door unlocked it and walked out of the room. On the other side of the door was a large forest.

She walked along a path and saw many new creatures and plants that she had never seen. "curiouser and curiouser" Fluttershy said to herself as she looked around. She came upon some ponies, a filly and her bunny. Angel gestured to her as if to say "see, she's here."

"Well look at what we got here brother of mine" one of the other ponies said.

"I see it brother but I don't believe it" replied the other, they looked like twins. But the second one had a mustache.

"Why don't you believe it? Your seeing it aren't you?" the first asked the second.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt but who are you?" Fluttershy asked the two. She looked down and saw the little filly just sitting by the other ponies.

"I'm Flim and he is Flam" the first said.

"Jerywise I'm Flam and he's Flim" said the one with the mustache. Fluttershy nodded and looked around and saw an owl that was perched in a tree nearby.

"Who?" it called.

"He's right we have to make sure she is the right one; lets consult the all knowing Absilum she will know for sure" Flim said.

"I'll escort you" said flam.

"No, I'll escort you" Flim said. They both grabbed one of Fluttershy's front hooves and dragged her along the path. Soon they came upon a new pony sitting on a large mushroom reading a book.

"Who are you?" asked the pony with out looking up from reading.

"Absilum?" Fluttershy asked looking at the pony.

"Your not Absilum, I'm Absilum. The question is who are you?"

"Fluttershy" she told her.

"We shall see" the purple pony said rolling onto her back as she read.

"O-okay but I'm sure I aught to know who I am" Fluttershy said.

"Yes you aught to silly pony; unroll the oraculam" the pony said. The little filly grabbed one end of a scroll and angel grabbed the other and unrolled it. Fluttershy looked at it.

"The oraculam is the calindrical compendium of all of Underland." Absilum said.

"So its a calender?" Fluttershy asked.

"Compendium," Absilum corrected, "it tells of each and every day since the beginning. Today is Griblic day in the time of the Red Queen. Look at the Frabjist day" she told her,

"Frabjist being the day you change the Jaberwoky" Flim said.

"Change the what? I've never heard of such an animal," Fluttershy looked at the oraculam and saw that the Jaberwoky looked like a dragon; getting frightened she locked her self in place, "that's not me"

"Not hardly" Absilum said.


End file.
